Éteins la lumière
by booster77
Summary: Lorsque les Winchester et Castiel partirent à cette chasse, ils ne se doutèrent pas de ce qu'elle allait entraîner... Saison 10, épisode 11. Attention aux spoils !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous/toutes !

Voici une nouvelle fic qui ne sera pas un OS. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je réussirai à aller jusqu'au bout.

La suite de mon blabla en bas.

* * *

En se levant ce matin là, Mike Stephenson ne s'attendait pas à une journée pareille. En effet, il avait été plaqué par sa fiancé, renvoyé par son patron (qui est parti avec sa fiancé d'ailleurs…), perdu sa maison et sa maîtresse en moins de dix huit heures. Certains diront que c'est le karma, d'autres que "C'est vraiment pas de chance". Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui restait encore une solution pour finir sa journée une note positive : sa carte bancaire et son bar favori.

C'est donc pour cela que, vers les trois heures du matin, il sortit complètement ivre du "Coconut bar".

En arrivant à sa voiture, il entendit un son étrange. C'est un rythme familier, mais dont l'origine lui semblait lointaine. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui pour déterminer la provenance de ce son, dans la ruelle sombre dans la rue d'en face. La démarche mal assurée, il se dirigea vers celle-ci.

_Tam Tam Tam tatatatam_

_Tam Tam Tam tatatatam_

_Tam Tam Tam tatatatam…_

Plus il s'enfonçait dans l'ombre de cette ruelle, plus il reconnaissait ce son, qui s'enrichissait au fur et à mesure de son approche. C'était une musique, un rap de son adolescence.

_Ice ice baby_

_Ice ice baby…_

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'origine du son, il resta quelques instants pantelant, la bouche ouverte. Tout ce qu'il distinguait, c'était un jeune homme avec un truc dans les mains. Puis d'un coup, Mike lança:

"Putain mec, j'adore cette chanson !"

A travers les brumes de l'alcool, il vit que le musicien le fixait. La musique continua son rythme entêtant.

_All right stop, collaborate, and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon, daily and nightly_

_Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light-up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

_Dance, could watch the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony_

_Love it or leave it, you better gang way  
You better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play  
If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it !_

_Ice, Ice, baby…_

Soudain, Mike se sentit transpercé à la poitrine par quelque chose de très froid. Il tomba, raide mort.

Une fois de plus, Dean lance au loin un volume inintéressant du bunker. Les Hommes de Lettres savaient peut être dé-démoniser un démon, mais pour ce qui est de la marque de Caïn, ils ne valaient pas un clou. Avant de prendre un nouveau livre, Dean se frotta le visage et prit une gorgée de bière.

Le chasseur commençait à peiner, dans tous les sens du terme. La bibliothèque ne semblait pas avoir de fin, et l'espoir s'effilochait chaque jour. Avoir tabassé Charlie lui avait mis un gros coup au moral, mais ce qui l'avait achevé, c'est qu'elle lui avait reproché de ne pas se pardonner lui-même. Comment pouvait-il ? Dean Winchester était défini par ses remords et ses regrets. Que resterait-il de lui s'il se délivrait de ça ?

Ses idées noires furent mises de côté lorsque Sam déboula à sa table, jetant un journal devant lui, s'asseyant sur la table.

-On a une affaire.

-Balance.

-Un homme a été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle de Norton. Il a été tué par une stalactite de deux mètres fiché dans la poitrine.

-Quoi, en plein mois d'août ?

-On dirait de la sorcellerie, prononça une voix grave derrière les frères.

Ils se retournèrent vivement pour découvrir Castiel, la tête légèrement penché sur l'article en question

\- Putain Cass' ! Tu peux pas arrêter de jouer au psychopathe de série B ?

L'ange l'ignora, lisant l'article.

-Une sorcière qui a passé un pacte avec un démon ne peut pas avoir autant de pouvoir. Elle doit être naturellement magique.

-Pas besoin de matériel précis alors… conclut Sam. On va sur place ?

-Je viens avec vous.

Les deux frères surpris, regardèrent Castiel.

-Tu ne voulais pas surveiller Claire de loin et rechercher Caïn ? demanda Sam, en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère énervé.

Castiel releva la tête et fixa Dean de son air habituel, à la fois intense et curieux.

-Ma… ma Grâce commence à perdre de son intensité. Je ne veux pas perdre mes forces inconsidérément.

-Conneries Cass' !

Dean se planta devant Cass, les yeux noirs.

-On sait tous très bien que tu n'as aucun sens de la préservation. Tu pourrais mourir de fatigue rien que pour trouver une réponse à nos problèmes. Arrête d'essayer de mentir et dis-nous pourquoi tu ne veux pas trouver l'homme qui pourrait lever la Marque.

Son mensonge découvert, l'ange afficha un air coupable terriblement humain. Puis il dit simplement:

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire… c'est que ça me manque de travailler avec vous deux sur une affaire.

La colère de Dean décrût rapidement à cet aveu, mais tout le monde savait qu'il était déçu. C'était pour lui un contre temps à la délivrance de la malédiction de Caïn. C'est pour cela que personne ne crût sa détermination et son enthousiasme quand il lança :

-C'est parti ! Allons dézinguer cette salope !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous intrigue... Deux trois warnings cependant sur cette histoire:

Ce sera une songfic... J'essaierai de ne pas faire une overdose ( déjà que pour moi, une à chaque chapitre, c'est trop vous pouvez être rassuré sur ce point) et que ce soit au maximum au service de l'action. Mais si vous êtes vraiment allergique, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. J'espère que vous tenterez quand même l'aventure.

Pour l'instant, rating K+ pour les gros mots de Dean et les morts possiblement dégueu... j'élèverai peut être en M si besoin ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le trajet jusqu'à Norton fut des plus silencieux. Malgré les tentatives de conversation de son frère, Dean restait concentré sur la route. Quant à Castiel, il était plongé dans les recherches de Caïn sur la tablette de Sam. Seul la vieille cassette rock de Dean brisait le son du moteur de l'Impala.

Après un rapide changement de costume, les trois chasseurs pénétrèrent dans le commissariat de la ville.

-Agent Eccleston, Tennant et Capaldi, présenta Sam à l'accueil. Nous venons pour l'affaire Stephenson.

-C'moi qui m'occupe de ça, intervint un agent. Lieut'nant Carter.

L'homme avait l'air d'avoir dépassé l'âge de la retraite depuis longtemps. Cependant, ses cheveux gris semblaient avoir été coupé la veille au millimètre, sa tenue était impeccable et sa posture de défi lui donnait l'impression d'avoir encore de longues années de carrière en perspective.

-Quelque chose d'intéressant ? questionna Dean

-Ben, l'pauv' gars a tout perdu c' jour là, alors normal qu'il soit allé s'soûler. Après comment il a trépassé, j'en sais fichtre rien. Le doc' a rien trouvé sur le type, et la caméra d'surveillance arrête pas de grésiller.

Après un regard de concertation avec son frère, Dean prit congé du commissariat en demandant les différents rapports du meurtre. Dans le même temps, les chasseurs se dirigèrent vers le lieu de l'agression. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la ruelle, Castiel se tendit.

-Il y a de la magie dans l'air…

La scène de crime avait déjà été nettoyé, laissant une ruelle comme une autre. Après les différents tests de l'environnement, Dean lança d'un ton frustré :

-Pas de soufre, Pas d'ondes magnétiques, pas de sacs à sorts… Et ce type s'est pris une lance de glace dans la poitrine !

-Il y a quelque chose Dean, je le perçois. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

\- Merci Super-Ange, ça nous aide beaucoup.

-Dean ! gronda Sam.

L'ange, indifférent au sarcasme du chasseur, tentait de définir son impression.

\- C'est de la magie, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie, c'est beaucoup trop subtil… même unique. Mais je n'arrive pas à nommer cette chose.

Les trois hommes restèrent plantés là quelques minutes, attendant plus de précisions de Castiel. Soudain, un son poppa dans l'air.

-Les gars, on a reçu la vidéo du meurtre, prévint Sam.

Les chasseurs se regroupèrent au dessus de la tablette tactile et lancèrent la vidéo. Ils y virent Mike Stephenson apparaître dans la lumière, ivre. Là, des interférences apparurent, assez pour brouiller la majorité de l'image, jusqu'à ce que le fatal pic de glace jaillissent dans l'écran et tue le pauvre homme.

-Bon, on est pas plus avancé, commenta Dean. A part que c'est de la magie rare et que les dernières paroles de la victime qu'on peut lire sur ses lèvres sont: "Putain mec, j'adore cette chanson !"

A ce moment, Castiel se tourna vers les frères avec un regard de certitude et d'appréhension.

-Je sais ce nous allons affronter, et ce ne sera pas une simple affaire. C'est Orphée.

De retour au bunker, l'ange rechercha un livre précis dans la bibliothèque en commençant ses explications.

"-A l'époque, nous l'avons beaucoup observé depuis le Paradis. Orphée est un musicien de la Grèce Antique. Fils de la muse Calliope, il sait utiliser sa lyre pour enchanter les hommes et les animaux. Il a réussi à résister au chant des sirènes et à endormir Cerbère durant sa visite en Enfer.

-Quoi, il a été tué ? Intervint Sam, s'asseyant devant le livre que Castiel avait ouvert.

-Pas tout à fait. Il est descendu jusqu'au palais d'Hadès pour récupérer sa femme, Eurydice. Le dieu et sa femme ont été charmé par la musique d'Orphée, et lui donnèrent la permission de remonter à la surface avec elle, mais il ne devait jamais se retourner pour regarder sa femme, sinon elle serait perdue pour toujours.

-Et bien sûr, il a craqué, conclut Dean.

-Exact. Après cela, nous avons perdu sa trace. Il ne restait plus que des rumeurs de sa présence dans d'autres légendes, mais aucune ne nous raconte comment il est mort.

-C'est intéressant toute cette histoire, mais comment on le combat ce génie de la musique ?

Un léger silence se fit, le temps pour Castiel de réfléchir à une solution.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pense qu'il doit être lié par magie à quelque chose pour rester si vivant et si puissant. Ça doit provenir de son instrument.

-Donc, on détruit la lyre, on détruit Orphée ?

-C'est la solution la plus probable, mais il faudra faire attention. Si sa magie est assez puissante pour créer de la glace à partir de rien, qui sait de quoi il est capable.

-Tu t'inquiète pour rien Cass', lança Dean en se s'éloignant vers la cuisine. On a bien réussi à remettre Lucifer en cage, alors ce n'est pas un Def Leppard antique qui va nous effrayer."

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça vous intéresse ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au fait, si vous avez des conseils pour moi sur la mise en forme, je suis preneur. Je ne comprends plus du tout le site de ce côté là, ça m'enlève tout !

Enjoy !

* * *

Mais la recherche du héros musicien battait de l'aile. Il n'existait aucun moyen de localisation de ce "foutu magicien de Broadway", comme l'appelait souvent Dean. Cette affaire restant lettre morte, Castiel était reparti dans ses affaires, et les frères reprirent leurs enquêtes habituelles.

Un soir d'été, Sam rentra au bunker, les bras chargés. Il retrouva Dean dans la bibliothèque, les yeux rivés sur la marque de Caïn, encore une fois.

-Dean,…ça va ? Demanda innocemment Sam, en posant ses paquets sur la table.

Et une fois de plus, son frère sursauta, replia sa manche sur son avant-bras et répondit amèrement:

-Ouais ça va… j'essayais juste d'enlever cette malédiction par la force de mon esprit, dès fois que ça marche…

Rassuré, le chasseur reprit ses sacs et lança en se dirigeant vers la cuisine :

-Au fait, Charlie vient dîner ce soir.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue du pays d'Oz, Charlie avait décidé de garder contact avec les frères le plus possible, et cela pour plusieurs raisons: Première évidence, pour continuer plus facilement les recherches sur la Marque de Caïn et le Livre des Damnés. La deuxième raison était Castiel, car la fascination de la jeune femme pour l'ange ne cessait de croître. Et la dernière raison était son affection pour Sam et Dean, mélange de puérilité et d'instinct fraternel.

C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus, Charlie débarqua devant Sam avec les mêmes questions rituelles:

"Bonjour Sam !

-Hey Charlie, comment tu vas ?

-Comme on peut. Cass est là ?

-Non, il est sur une piste. Et toi ?

-Je continue de creuser"

Ce soir là cependant, la jeune femme voulait aborder un sujet délicat avec chacun des frères. C'est donc plus tard et avec prudence qu'elle rejoignit Sam dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer le repas. Elle décida de ne pas prendre de gants.

"Comment il va ?"

Le chasseur arrêta ce qu'il faisait deux secondes, et reprit son occupation avant de commencer à se livrer.

"Mal

-À quel point ?

-Il abandonne"

Sam lâcha son couteau, les mains tremblantes d'émotion.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire"

Voir le chasseur craquer aussi vite ne surprenait plus la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha et le saisit par les épaules.

"Sam, ressaisis-toi ! On va trouver une solution.

-Je sais Charlie, je n'abandonnerai jamais. C'est juste que…"

La phrase resta en suspens. La préparation du repas recommença en silence. Enfin, la jeune femme osa aborder le thème qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Tu as déjà pensé à… après ?

-Après la guérison de Dean ?

-Non, l'autre après.

-Eh bien, je le rendrai humain à nouveau. Et on continuera à chercher.

-Sam, ne fais pas l'idiot. Si ton frère meurt."

Le regard du chasseur se fit mortel, et d'une voix glaciale il répondit:

-Il ne mourra pas.

-Tout le monde finit sa vie un jour, Sam.

-Il ne mourra pas Charlie…

-Il n'est pas immortel, et toi non plus…

-IL NE MOURRA PAS !

Le cri assassin de Sam effraya la jeune femme, qui sut qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Elle préféra battre en retraite.

"Désolé"

Dean, pour une fois, n'était pas plongé dans un quelconque livre de magie noire. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait une de ses séries préférées.

-Moi qui croyait Joffrey le pire trouduc de Westeros… dit-il en voyant son amie arriver, je tuerai celui qui oserait toucher à mes bijoux de famille.

Charlie s'étendit à côté de lui sur le ventre, le nez collé à l'écran.

-J'ai entendu Sam crier tout à l'heure dans la cuisine… tu as voulu mettre ton doigt dans sa sauce ?

Sans décoller les yeux de l'écran, Charlie tenta une diversion.

-Oh non, il est toujours persuadé que Ned Stark survivra à la première saison.

Mais le chasseur n'était pas dupe.

-Il t'a dit.

-Pourquoi ? demanda brutalement la jeune femme.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil triste, orné d'un sourire fatigué.

-J'en ai assez de me battre. Contre la Marque, contre le monde… et maintenant contre mon frère qui ne veut rien lâcher.

-Mais… commença son amie en se redressant sur le lit, tu n'as jamais pensé à t'enfuir ? À changer de vie ? Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois et…

-Je ne peux pas me défaire de la Marque; tu le sais. Et j'ai déjà essayé de changer de vie. La fin du livre de Chuck, tu te souviens ?

-Cette partie s'est réalisée aussi ? Mais alors… que s'est-il passé ?

-Ma vie m'a rattrapé.

L'amertume et le fatalisme dégagé par Dean refroidit Charlie une fois de plus. Et comme pour clore le sujet une bonne fois pour toute, Dean conclut:

-La Mort n'est pas un mauvais bougre tu sais. Il aime le fromage.

A ce moment, Sam toqua à la porte pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

Le repas se passa bien, comme s'y attendait la jeune femme. Dans la catégorie de sauvetage des apparences, les frères Winchester étaient les meilleurs. Entre les nouvelles de leur cercle de chasseurs, des anecdotes du pays d'Oz et des débats cinématographiques, la soirée fila très vite. Lorsqu'Orphée fut évoqué, Charlie se montra très intéressé.

"Le pouvoir de la musique est illimité. Mais si quelqu'un peut y faire face, c'est bien vous"

Après avoir débarrassé la table, les trois amis avaient l'habitude de regarder un film ensemble. Charlie se précipita dans la chambre de Dean, car c'était à elle de le choisir. Lorsque Sam et Dean la rejoignirent, ce dernier geignit en avisant les deux DVD sortis.

-Deux films Harry Potter en une soirée , Tu veux nous torturer ?

-Je n'y peux rien si le dernier tome a été scindé. On regarde les deux films, je ne transigerai pas sur ce point. De plus, Emma Watson est un peu dénudé dans l'un des deux…

-Envoie.

Heureusement, seul Sam semblait avoir tiqué sur le titre: "Harry Potter et les reliques de la Mort.

Au générique de fin, Charlie jeta un œil à ses amis. Dean avait les yeux dans le vague, et Sam avait la mâchoire serrée.

"Quand même, lança-t-elle innocemment, ça permet une belle réflexion sur l'acceptation de la mort non ?"

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et une fois de plus, sauvèrent les apparences par un long silence.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plût !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous/tes !

Comme j'ai pris un peu d'avance, voici un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu d'action. On s'approche doucement du coeur de ce que je veux proposer dans cette histoire... Vous vous en doutez peut-être, mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour poser les choses.

On se retrouve en bas pour la suite ^^

* * *

Le temps était passé de l'apparition d'Orphée, et les recherches, infructueuses. Les Winchester l'avaient quasiment oublié quand Castiel rentra un jour au bunker, en appelant les frères.

-Sam, Dean ! J'ai quelque chose sur Orphée.

-Tu l'as localisé ?

-Pas encore, mais j'ai le moyen donné par un démon extralucide.

-Tu es sûr de ta source ?

-J'espère bien, sinon je lui brûlai le reste de son essence.

-En quoi ça consiste, c'est un sortilège ?

-Oui, créé par Eurydice pour retrouver son compagnon.

-La femme d'Orphée ? Mais… je croyais qu'elle était morte ?

-Les âmes sont éternelles Dean, et Eurydice a eu beaucoup de temps pour s'inquiéter pour lui.

Je prends les clés de l'Impala, et on va s'occuper de son cas, au troubadour malfaisant.

Ils arrivèrent à Garden City au milieu de la nuit. Le sortilège les avait conduits dans une grande rue résidentielle, déserte à cette heure-ci. Les lampadaires projetaient froidement leur lumière sur le trottoir, éclairant occasionnellement une silhouette masculine.

-C'est lui, annonça Castiel.

Les chasseurs descendirent de la voiture et avancèrent discrètement vers l'individu. À n'en pas douter, c'était une entité surnaturelle. Même de dos, Orphée dégageait une certaine aura. Au rythme de sa démarche assurée, sa crinière de cheveux blonds se balançait. Et à son bras, une lyre trônait.

"Hey, Def Leppard !" cria Dean en brandissant son pistolet.

Sans même attendre que le héros finisse de se retourner, le chasseur vida son chargeur. Mais les balles anti-démons semblaient inefficaces, car l'aura de l'ennemi paraissait le protéger. De face, le musicien se montrait encore plus intimidant. Il portait un ensemble de pièces d'un métal argenté irradiant d'une lumière angoissante. La lyre elle-même émettait la même émotion de peur. Quant au visage d'Orphée, assez jeune et harmonieux, il exprimait une insolence pure, en particulier par son regard aux pupilles nuancées de rose.

Sans attendre une seconde, Sam, Dean et Castiel se ruèrent sur l'ennemi. Mais d'un accord plein de puissance de sa lyre, le musicien produisit une onde de choc qui envoya voler les chasseurs. Castiel se releva difficilement, tandis que Sam lança un poignard béni. Totalement indifférent à la lame, Orphée pinça quelques cordes de son instrument. Le couteau changea de direction et vint entailler profondément la jambe de Sam.

Soudain, le musicien commença à jouer une mélodie complexe. Des cordes pincées sortaient des sons invraisemblables, comme un rythme de batterie, de la guitare électrique ainsi qu'une voix au timbre rauque. Dean ne connaissait pas cette chanson, mais elle remua quelque chose de puissant en lui. La Marque commença à le brûler tandis que les mots parvenaient à ses oreilles.

_"À force de se voir, on ne se voyait plus_  
_À tant vouloir y croire, on n'y croyait plus_  
_Et me laisse pas, si tu n'es pas sûre_  
_Loin, loin de toi, tu me dis tout bas_  
_Cette petite aventure_  
_Va tourner en déconfiture_  
_Éclaire-moi"_

Dean sentait la Marque pulser à son bras, il combattait en lui la colère et la violence qui gonflait en lui au fur et à mesure que l'air montait crescendo jusqu'au refrain.

_"Éteins la lumière_  
_Montre-moi ton côté sombre_  
_Regarde les ombres_  
_Qui errent_  
_Cherche un peu de lumière_  
_Tout s'éclaire"_

À ce moment, le chasseur perdit tout contrôle et se rua sur Castiel, l'envie de sang à son paroxysme.

Durant ce laps de temps, Sam était remonté jusqu'à l'Impala et préparait un sort puissant et complexe, qu'il réservait pour les cas extrêmes. Lorsqu'il vit son frère céder à la Marque, il voulut tout lâcher pour voler à son secours. Cette demi-seconde d'inattention faillit lui être fatal dans la préparation de son sort. Tandis qu'il le terminait en hâte, Orphée poursuivait sa manipulation avec un plaisir certain.

_"Maintenant que le ciel n'a plus de mur_  
_Laissons-nous glisser dans l'ouverture_  
_Le cœur est si léger, là où je t'emmène_  
_D'autres sont allées dans ce domaine_  
_Éteins la lumière_  
_Nettoie ce qui n'est pas toi_  
_Souffle la poussière sur toi_  
_Éteins la lumière_  
_Montre-moi ton côté sombre_  
_Regarde les ombres_  
_Qui errent_  
_Cherche un peu de lumière_  
_Tout s'éclaire"_

Dean ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne savait que frapper Castiel au sol en poussant des cris de haine. L'ange se débattait, mais il ne voulait pas blesser son ami, dont les yeux commençaient à noircir.

_"À force de se voir, on ne se voyait plus_  
_À tant vouloir y croire, on n'y croyait plus_  
_Cette petite aventure_  
_Va tourner en déconfiture_  
_Éteins la lumière_  
_Montre-moi ton côté sombre_  
_Regarde les ombres_  
_Qui errent_  
_Cherche un peu de lumière_  
_Tout s'éclaire"_

À ce moment, Castiel reprit le dessus et tenta d'immobiliser un Dean sauvage. Il eut juste le temps de plaquer le chasseur au sol qu'il entendit le cri de Sam.

"Cass' baisse-toi !"

L'ange se baissa aussitôt tandis qu'une boule de feu vola et alla s'écraser sur l'épaule d'Orphée. Le musicien s'interrompit, tandis que les flammes s'étendaient à l'ensemble de son corps. Mais il ne s'affola pas le moins du monde, et avec un calme olympien, entreprit un nouvel air, évoquant la pluie. En quelques secondes, un nuage s'était formé au-dessus de lui, et les gouttes d'eau éteignirent le brasier, laissant Orphée sans aucune égratignure.

C'est grâce à ce répit que Castiel avait traîné un Dean inconscient jusqu'à la voiture et s'enfuyait avec Sam le plus loin possible.

Lorsque Dean reprit conscience à l'arrière de l'Impala, la première chose qu'il vérifia dans le rétroviseur furent ses yeux, redevenus normaux.

"Dean, tu vas bien ?" demanda précipitamment Castiel, en se retournant vers lui.

-C'est OK Cass', c'est juste mon ego qui en a pris un coup. On s'est fait avoir en beauté.

-On a eu chaud, renchérit son frère. Très chaud.

-Trop chaud. Dis-moi Sam, depuis quand tu te la joues "_Great Balls of Fire_" ?

-Depuis qu'on vit dans un bunker remplit de livres magiques, et plus particulièrement depuis que je dois trouver une solution radicale pour…

-En tout cas, coupa Castiel, ça nous as sauvé la vie. Heureusement qu'il ne nous as pas poursuivi. Merci Sam"

Le silence s'installa dans l'Impala, le temps pour tout le monde de digérer l'échec de la mission.

-Il faut dire à tout le monde d'éviter Orphée, et lancer des recherches approfondies. Cass', tu en penses quoi ?

-Il est beaucoup plus puissant que je le pensais. Sa magie influe directement sur les énergies occultes, internes comme externes.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Il influe la matière et les émotions. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu te faire perdre le contrôle, et qu'il a tué Mike Stephenson. Et avec son armure en adamantium, ce sera encore plus difficile.

-De l'adamantium ? La matière incassable des super-héros ?

-C'est un métal fabriqué dans le monde merveilleux, résultat d'une alliance entre les connaissances des nains et des fées. C'est ça qui lui procure son aura de protection.

-Donc, on n'a aucun moyen de le vaincre ?

-À mon avis, c'est toujours possible si on détruit la lyre. Mais Orphée est un adversaire de taille. J'ai peut-être une idée, mais ce sera difficile.

-C'est quoi ?

-Très difficile.

-Cass', on a évité l'Apocalypse plusieurs fois, et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois ou on a ressuscité.

-Vraiment très difficile.

-Plus dur que de fermer les portes de l'Enfer ?

-Pire que ça. Il faudra changer."

Et Castiel ne rajouta plus un mot sur ce sujet.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comment trouvez-vous Orphée ? Je vous propose un petit jeu le concernant. Il utilise la musique à des fins... macabres. Connaissez-vous des chansons qui pourrait conduire à la mort ? Je vous ai proposé comme exemple "Ice ice Baby", pour le pieu de glace de Mike Stephenson, ou encore "Eteins la lumière" pour attirer Dean du côté obscur de la force. Si vos propositions sont assez folles et/ou amusantes, je pourrai avoir l'occasion de les insérer dans cette histoire...

A la prochaine tout le monde !


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà ! Et voici la suite, ou l'on tombe dans le vif du sujet. Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que la direction que je prends ne vous fait pas peur.

Enjoy !

* * *

Le mois de septembre commençait lorsque Castiel aborda à nouveau le sujet. Tous les chasseurs connaissant le problème Orphée avaient lancé des recherches, et plusieurs pistes étaient apparues pour l'adamantium. Mais en ce qui concerne la neutralisation du musicien, rien. Les frères Winchester montèrent donc dans la Lincoln de l'ange, confiants malgré tout le mystère que faisait leur ami.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble en pierre ocre, à l'aspect ancien. Par les grandes fenêtres ouvertes, ils entendaient le brouhaha lointain d'une foule. Des gens gens, des couples, des familles entraient et sortaient constamment de l'entrée principale. Sur le portique, une grande banderole annonçait: "Journée Portes Ouvertes des Associations"

"Cass', c'est quoi ce bordel ? lança Dean, moitié surpris, moitié apeuré.

-Suivez-moi."

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall. Dans l'immense salle, des dizaines de stands multicolores proposaient une foule d'activités. Les frères Winchester se laissèrent guider par l'ange. C'est devant une association de danse country qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Voilà le moyen de battre Orphée"

Castiel désigna du doigt un homme. Pas très grand, la quarantaine d'années, cheveux mi-longs poivre et sel. Assis à sa table, il discutait attentivement avec une mère de famille . À côté de lui, une pancarte indiquait "Léo Hélios, cours de chant et développement personnel" Aussitôt, Dean vit rouge.

"Tu te fous de moi ?

-C'est très sérieux Dean. Orphée utilise la musique et les émotions, il est normal de connaître son ennemi.

-Et pour ça, on va jeter des boîtes par une fenêtre en chantant "I am what I am" ?

-Sérieusement Castiel, tu crois que ça servira à quelque chose ? pondéra Sam avec incrédulité.

-Je me suis entretenu avec lui, il est tout à fait professionnel.

-Tu t'es… fulmina Dean avant de se mordre la langue.

-Tu peux aller lui parler si tu veux, je lui ai déjà parlé de vous deux. Et je n'ai rien dit de surnaturel, rajouta-t-il en avisant le regard noir de Dean. De toute façon, je nous ai déjà inscrit pour une année de cours."

S'en suivit une flopée de jurons et d'objections qui attira l'attention des gens autour d'eux.

"Maintenant que vous avez fini, reprit Castiel, vous pouvez aller annuler votre participation en allant lui dire vous-même que vous ne voulez pas suivre ses cours. Mais pensez à Orphée."

Un peu calmés, le trio alla aborder le professeur.

"Bonjour messieurs, je peux vous aider ?" salua aimablement le professeur Hélios en regardant les chasseurs dans les yeux.

"On veut se désinscrire du cours que notre ami ici présent a pris pour nous SANS NOUS EN PARLER, insista Dean. On est les Winchester.

"Oh, dommage, répondit l'homme en cherchant dans ses papiers. Pourquoi ça ?

-Notre ami nous a fait une bonne blague.

-C'est essentiel pour vous, argumenta l'ange. Vous en avez besoin pour…

-Et on a pas besoin de psy, merci !

-D'accord.

Le manque de combativité du professeur désarçonna Dean. Quant à Sam, il l'observait en silence, intrigué par le personnage.

"Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas psychologue. Seulement pratiquant en médecine chinoise, énergéticien, hypnologue et sophrologue.

-Ça consiste en quoi ? demanda sincèrement Sam.

-Bon, prof, vous les trouvez ces papiers ? argua Dean, qui sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation.

-Ah, les voilà ! s'exclama le professeur Hélios. Et appelez-moi par mon prénom si vous voulez. Pour répondre à la question, la sophrologie et l'hypnologie sont des processus de travail sur soi par un travail de prise de conscience de son Être. Pour simplifier à l'extrême, on apprend à se connaître et à gérer ses émotions et son stress.

"Pensez à Orphée" avait dit Cass'. "La gestion des émotions me servirait bien", pensa Dean une demi-seconde avant de repousser l'idée.

"Quant à la médecine chinoise et l'énergétique, ce sont des pratiques de soin par rapport aux énergies du corps et de l'environnement. Cela permet de débloquer pas mal de choses.

"Les énergies du corps et de l'environnement" résonnaient parfaitement par rapport au combat contre le héros. D'un coup d'œil, le chasseur vit que son frère était convaincu.

-Et avec tout ça, pourquoi donner des cours de chant ?

-Parce que c'est un moyen d'expression et une forme d'énergie incroyable ! s'enthousiasma Léo. Le corps créée l'énergie sonore, tandis que l'âme l'enrichit d'émotions pures, de non-dits, de messages conscients ou inconscients qui ne demandent qu'à être extérioriser ! Pour moi, le chant, c'est la vie.

À ce moment, Dean se rendit compte que le professeur lui tendait les dossiers d'inscriptions. Il hésita.

-Dans tous les cas, vous avez le droit d'arrêter en cours d'année. C'est votre parcours, c'est votre décision.

Dean prit quelques secondes de réflexion et abandonna.

-OK prof, on essaie.

-Vous changez d'avis ? Vous m'en voyez ravi !

-Ce sont des cours collectifs ? questionna Sam, qui avait saisi une brochure.

-Bien sûr, c'est toujours plus stimulant d'être dans un groupe. Mais si vous voulez, je fais des séances individuelles.

-NON, merci, ça ira ! se précipita Dean, peu enchanté à l'idée d'être en tête à tête avec le professeur de chant. Bye Léo.

Dans la voiture, Sam et Dean avaient gardé l'impression de s'être fait avoir. À peine la portière claquée, ce dernier grogna:

-Tu me paieras ça Cass'. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-C'est pour Orphée… mais aussi pour vous-même.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

L'ange soupira, lâcha la clé pour mettre le contact et se tourna vers les deux frères.

-Je vous connais depuis un moment. Je connais votre histoire du bout des doigts. Votre vie n'a été que combats, pertes et horreurs. Le peu de bonheur que vous ayez connu n'ont été que des instants fugaces, car il y avait toujours un monstre pour vous replonger dans la chasse. Quand j'ai vu ce que proposais Léo, je me suis dit que c'était ce qu'il vous fallait: un endroit sécurisé et accueillant, hors de ce que vous connaissiez et de votre quotidien, ou vous pourriez prendre du temps pour vous.

-Conneries… maugréa Dean.

Ce n'est qu'en mettant le contact que Castiel croisa le regard de Sam dans le rétroviseur, et qu'il sut qu'il avait raison.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Ne vous inquiétez pas mes petits sadiques, on retrouve Orphée bientôt !


End file.
